Win a Date with SheZow
by TheyTookMyUsername
Summary: Summary might change. After Kelly promotes a special event which features winning a date with the heroine, Guy gets more than he expects as a new arrival at Megadale wins the contests and villains try to disrupt the day. Now it's up to him to balance his duties with his date and at the same time try to control the villains from turning against the girl and wrecking the city.
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't often that Guy got to dress up, but every time he did, he hated it. The clothes were always itchy and his tie kept moving from place to place. It was annoying and unnecessary.

Guy wasn't the only one that struggled though, as Boxter –his father- played with his tie yet again for the 50th time that afternoon. The older Hamdon wasn't one to go out, or dress up unless it was a STRICT requirement. However sometimes he would do it to appease the woman who he shared his life with. Tonight was one of those days.

"Why do we have to dress up again?" asked the small boy to his father.

Boxter sighed before turning to his youngest son, "Wackerman told me a few days ago his daughter was moving in with him. I told your mother and she instantly made the thing an entire formal event for both our families."

Guy and Boxter turned to watch as Droosha glided around the house fixing the final details for the arrival of the Wackermans.

"How did you agree to this?" asked the young Hamdon to his father.

Boxter tensed, "I…um…"

Guy placed his hand on his father's mouth. He didn't want to know anything else as he noticed his father's sudden change in behavior. Guy shook his head to try and remove that last bit of conversation from his mind. He didn't need that mental picture to be etched in his mind and scar him forever.

"I get it," simply said Guy.

The older Hamdon sighed in relief.

"Guy why don't you go get Kelly and Maz," said Droosha as she adjusted her green dress. "Our guests will be arriving soon and I want all of us to meet them as soon as they get here."

Guy nodded to his mother and stood to look for his best friend and sister. Walking up the stairs he was met with the soft noise of giggles coming from Kelly's room. Guy rolled his eyes and stomped his way to Kelly's room before knocking and letting himself in.

When he opened the door he noticed his friend was sitting on his sister's bed as she got her make-up on. Maz was twisting her hair and trying to adjust it on her usual high ponytail but it kept falling down. Guy raised a brow and crossed his arms.

"That's as normal as you two can get when you hear me stomping here?" he asked.

Maz turned to him and shrugged, "It's not like no one knows we're dating."

Guy shivers, "Yeah…I don't want to see my best friend and my sister making out after what I just heard."

Maz and Kelly eyed Guy, "What is it?"

Guy shook his head, "You don't want to know. Anyway mom sent me to look for you; she wants all of us down stairs for when the Wackermans arrive."

Kelly nodded and moved to finish her hair. Maz stood and walked over to where Guy was and they both left the room to allow Kelly to finish.

"Think she'll take long?" asked Guy making Maz shrug.

"Well Kelly is quite the perfectionist," said Maz.

Guy sighed and scratched his neck, "I just hope nothing comes up, if SheZow has to bail, how am I going to get out?"

"Dude, that's what Kelly and I are for," said Maz. "SheZow's sidekick and SheZow's twin sister ready to help in whatever they can."

"Let's hope that works," said Guy. "Mom worked so hard on this dinner I doubt dad will let me get out to stop any villains."

"Talking about odd things," said Maz. "Kelly talked to me about that weird event they are planning for SheZow."

Guy shrugged, "She said it was good for SheZow's image, Sheila agreed so…I have to do it."

Maz patted Guy's back, "What if it's a dude?"

Guy shrugged, "Well it'll certainly be something else, I mean I know Wanda is going to throw ballots like a crazy person to get that date with SheZow."

Maz shivered, "You better look out for that dude."

"Yeah after last time I have to be more careful," said Guy as Kelly walked out of her room.

"What are you guys still doing here? Let's go," said Kelly pushing both males down the stairs.

Just as they made their way down, a knock was heard from the front door. Droosha made her way to the door and watched as the kids reached the bottom of the stairs. She moved to fix them over as Boxter reached the door. Droosha then turned to the door as Boxter turned the knob and opened it.

"Wackerman," he said. "Good to have you over."

"Good to be here Hamdon," replied Wackerman shaking Boxter's extended hand.

Boxter gestured for him to walk inside and Wackerman did, behind him a girl -with a side ponytail and wearing a simple sundress- walked in.

"See here Hamdon," said the older red head. "This is Glenda, my daughter."

The younger red head nodded at Boxter, "Pleasure to meet you officer Hamdon."

"What a polite young lady," said Boxter shaking her outstretched hand.

Glenda smiled, "Thank you."

"Well Glenda welcome to Megadale," said Droosha walking behind her husband. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Same here Mrs. Hamdon," replied Glenda.

"Oh dear please, call me Droosha."

Glenda nodded, "Very well."

Droosha giggled, "Now let me introduce you. These are my kids, Kelly and Guy, and their best friend, Maz."

Glenda smiled, "Pleasure to meet you."

"Same," said Kelly. Noticing no one else said anything she pushed Maz. Not knowing how to react he quickly smile, "Pleasure to meet you."

Glenda bit her lip trying to hold in her laughter. Maz gave a step back to join his girlfriend as Kelly glared at Guy who seemed glued to his spot.

"Guy!" Kelly whispered smacking Guy also.

The boy tumbled forward but regained his foot before falling on his face. He swallowed as he stared at the girl and laughed nervously.

"Hi," he said. "I'm Guy."

Glenda pressed her lips together, but her shoulders shook giving away her inner struggle.

Guy chuckled and gave a step back to stare at his feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Well let's go to the dining room," said Boxter unaware of the awkward moment his son was experiencing.

* * *

Dinner went as smoothly as one would expect. To Guy's surprise, SheZow didn't need to show up anywhere and good thing too. Glenda kept turning to stare at him from time to time and Guy couldn't be happier yet oddly unsure. Kelly watched in detail as both interacted through glances and turns of faces. It was odd to see Guy acting so, unlike him. If he was interested in a girl he usually went for the suave route but now…he was acting so weird.

"So Glenda," asked Boxter making the girl turn to him. "How are you liking Megadale?"

"It's quite calm so far," said Glenda. "I haven't really gone out and explore yet since moving here."

"That's a shame," said Boxter. "There's no safer place than Megadale, and it's all thanks to us, the police enforcement."

Glenda giggled, "I see that. I've also seen some posters of someone named SheZow? Is she like a celebrity?"

Boxter's smile fell at the mention of the heroine. Kelly quickly intercepted, "SheZow is a superhero."

"That is amazing," said Glenda.

"SheCow is just a nuisance to the local enforcement," said Boxter.

Glenda leaned in toward Guy. "I'm guessing he's not that fond of her," she whispered to the boy.

Guy swallowed and let out a nervous chuckle, "No, he doesn't."

"Why's that?"

"SheZow is a heroine," answered Maz. "According to Guy's dad, she always gets in the way of his job."

Glenda nodded in understanding before sitting back normally.

Guy exhaled and turned to his meal.

"Well if you have free time tomorrow," said Droosha trying to not focus much on SheZow. "You can come over and I'm sure the kids would love to show you around."

Glenda shook her head, "I don't mean to intrude, if they have plans for tomorrow…"

"We actually don't," said Kelly. "At least the guys don't, I am organizing the new SheZow lottery and I will be most of the morning busy."

Maz turned to Glenda, "I don't mind showing her around, do you Guy? Guy?"

Guy had his fork frozen in midair, his eyes wide, "Um…yeah…yeah tomorrow, we'll show her around."

Wackerman seemed to perk at this, "Heard that! You'll get to see the city with kids your age."

"I get it dad," said Glenda. "Thank you Guy and Maz."

The duo nodded and continued their meal.

After dinner, Wackerman patted his stomach as he and his daughter walked towards the front door.

"Droosha that was an excellent dinner," said the red head. "Truly a feast."

Droosha chuckled, "No problem, besides you told Boxter you wanted your daughter to make some friends right?"

The adults turned to where the teens spoke in a cheerful manner about the events of the next day.

"I'd say it was a success," said Droosha.

Wackerman nodded, "Thank you a lot Boxter, this means the world for me."

Boxter shrugged, "It's not every day you get to see your daughter that lives overseas. It was the least I could do."

Wackerman laughed, "Well I'll bring her over before the shift so we can take the cruiser together."

Boxter nodded and watched as the Wackermans got out of his home and drove away.

* * *

The next day at the Hamdon house, Maz and Guy found themselves in Guy's room playing video games as they waited. Kelly was on her laptop making adjustments to her calendar to not leave the little girl she met yesterday with the savage of her brother and best friend. What? She dated Maz but that didn't mean she wasn't aware of the areas he certainly lacked, and finesse wasn't one of his strong suits.

When the door's knock came through, the trio quickly got up to meet up with Glenda and Wackerman. Boxter was already by the door when the teens got there. Boxter shook his head as he opened the door to greet the Wackermans.

"Wackerman," said Boxter in greeting.

"Morning everyone," said the older red head walking into the house followed closely by Glenda.

The girl waved to the teens that waved back at her astonished to see the drastic change of clothing options. What yesterday had portrayed delicate female, today screamed of tomboy; beanie on her head, loose pants around her legs, halter top with jean jacket that had the sleeves pulled up.

"Morning," said Glenda raising a brow at the trio.

Wackerman tried to hold his laugh but burst laughing within a second after watching the expression on the Hamdons.

"I told you they'd be shocked," said Glenda with a wicked smirk.

"True," replied Wackerman. "I own ya one."

"Woah," said Boxter. "That was a change."

Glenda nodded, "Dad weren't you saying you were gonna be late to work?"

Wackerman snapped out of it and turned to Boxter, "Right we have to go. Behave sweetheart."

"Sure thing pop," said Glenda watching her father and co-worker rush to the cruiser and out to the city.

Glenda then turned to the trio still at the stairs and smiled innocently, "Shall we get started?"

* * *

 **So this MIGHT just be the start of Guy and some weird pairing in short stories from my part. I have two others I want to try that aren't in anyway involved with Guy (so no Maz/Guy or Guy/Kelly or Guy/Gal also no Guy/ Wanda cos I detest her presence in the show) so yeah... this idea was actually part of a much longer tale that I ended scrapping cos i can't focus for long periods of time in a story. It was going to focus on Wackerman and his life that is none existent in the show and have him in a really dramatic light. At some point i decided to give him a daughter and ship her with Guy as a joke as I re-watched one of the episodes (No girls allowed and She-Pal). His daughter ended having two things in that weird thought, the name Wanda wrongly gives Guy during her interview with SheZow in She-Pal, and the personality of that of the superhero Guy describes to Glint as he speaks on the phone after the episode ends. However since this show is already weird, i decided to change that female lady like description and changed it to the opposite to fit better with the superhero persona. In the end i also removed the superhero persona...or I might added back idk about that. This story is PLENTY weird already with an OC.**

 **Why I ultimately decided to post this cos one: i had it written for ages without posting it. two: i wanted to write a ship for SheZow. threr: it was my birthday and i wanted to post something for my Favorite Heroine like i did in my last birthday. i couldn't on the same day but at last here it is. If you managed to read this far, why not leave a review on how a sick twisted person i am...cos i'm sure i am by making this xD well She-ya guyz later ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

After the initial shocks of the day's revelation, the quartet actually ended up enjoying the rest of their morning without any other mayor surprises. This came as a relief to Guy who had yet to completely recover revelation, as his mind had quite the difficult time adjusting both girls into one. It was ironic, but still. She did quite the drastic change, even personality wise, and Guy could see it even more as she rode a skateboard during her tour with the ease of a pro.

It wasn't until the afternoon however, that the quartet –tired from the tour- decided to have lunch. However as they did, Kelly received a call from the team working on her SheZow event, begging her to head over there to help.

"I am so sorry about this," she said as they walked inside the TV station where the contest announcement was to take place.

"Kelly relax will you," said Glenda slurping her drink. "Besides this is so cool."

"Never been inside a TV station?" asked Maz walking next to her.

Glenda stuck her tongue out, "Not everyone is dating the manager of a superhero."

Maz laughed, "That's true."

"I'm not dating one," said Guy frowning.

"Yeah but you're…Ouch! Watch it Kelly," said Maz rubbing his arm.

"He's still my brother," Kelly said crossing her arms. "Besides you guys are like glue."

Maz dropped his hands and thought for a moment, "Point taken."

Kelly nodded and turned to walk further into the station followed closely by the trio.

The trio had to dodge cables and workers that glared their way if they walked close by. Glenda kept tripping lightly over cables, seeming more nervous than Guy or Maz. However, seeing this behavior the guys stayed close enough to help the red head into the station all the while having to try and keep up with Kelly's fast pace.

"Is she always this fast?" asked Glenda as she panted from their 'walking' towards Kelly.

"When its SheZow related, she's there before you can say; you go girl," said Maz lowering himself in order to pass a new obstacle. Half way through though he hit his head and walked out to massage his bump. "However this is the most dangerous of all the places we've accompanied her."

"Why a TV station?" asked Glenda. "Why not just announce the event on some sort of SheZow convention?"

"This is the earliest big event SheZow will have in a month," said Guy shoving his hands on his blue hoodie. "The one after this one is…SheZowPalooza, where the winner will be announced."

Glenda's eyes widen, "This chick is certainly popular."

Maz laughed, "You have no idea."

"There you are," said Kelly reaching their side, as they had stopped following her for some time. "I got you guys a room so you can stay while I do my things." She handed them a piece of paper. "There's food, couch and TV to keep you entertained while I make the final adjustments on everything. It won't take long."

With that she left the trio that stared at the piece of paper perplexed.

"Hey kids move it," grunted a man carrying a stair case.

The trio instantly fled the scene looking for where the room was. The man shook his head saying something about teenagers under his breath as he continued on his job.

Reaching the room proved to be a mission; however even with that, they pride themselves of having made it. The room was just big enough for the items Kelly said, with a small table with refreshments, a flat TV against a wall and the couch right in front of it. Each one of the teens instantly went to work on one of the given things while they waited for Kelly. Guy claimed the couch, Maz walked past him and took several drinks, and Glenda tried to look for the on button on the TV.

Once settled it was easy to know what the guys would normally would tune into …however with guests the guys ended up frozen in place, unable to choose what to see.

"We should watch that…new show…thing…" said Maz.

"What new show?" asked Guy frowning.

"You know the one with…the thing…" said Maz waving his can of soda around. "That one."

"Dude, that's as vague as I am pretty," said Guy straitening his back. "And I don't know if you've noticed but I am darn good looking."

Maz took the remote from Guy and changed the channel but Guy took the remote again and turned it to where it was.

"We aren't even watching that," growled Maz.

"It's better than your vague show," said Guy.

"Urgh you guys are annoying," grunted Glenda. "Just put what you usually watch and let's see that."

Both boys stopped their struggle and turned to each other, both speaking with their eyes and facial expressions like desperate men.

'It's a trap, abort!' yelled Maz.

'I know, but what do we do!' said Guy.

'I don't know!' replied Maz. 'Why is this always so hard?!"

'That doesn't help us right now!' yelled Guy.

'I know!" replied Maz closing his eyes in a desperate attempt to think his way out of this situation.

Their argument was interrupted by a loud grave voice coming from the TV, "Next time on ButtWipe!"

Both teens turned to the TV that Glenda was watching the TV. Guy and Maz turned to her with wide eyes and jaws opened. Glenda -noticing their actions from the corner of her eye- gently closed their mouths.

"You were arguing," she said. "I just tuned in what I wanted to see."

Guy turned to Maz who in turn turned back to the girl with the remote. Both were frozen in place as they watched her eyes not wander from the screen and take a sip of her soda. This girl…weird as she may be…this girl had voluntarily put ButtWipe on the TV because it was what she wanted to see.

"Marry me," whispered Guy making her turn to him.

Glenda swallowed and winked at Guy making him blush slightly. How on earth did that happened?

"We interrupt this episode of ButtWipe to bring you a special news report," interrupted Brian Smirk. "It seems that Fibberrachee has infiltrated the TV station where SheZow's next interview is taking place, several event organizers hostage.

If you know Fibberrachee was defeated sometime ago as he tried to commit crimes against SheZow -and his own fans- by mind control. SheZow stopped him, which caused his career to plummet afterwards. Now it seems he's back with his old tricks as he's trying to stop the Win a Date with SheZow contest that'll start tomorrow."

"Fibberrachee?" said Guy as he watched the screen display his sister in the hands of the now bald ex super star. He really let himself go, but Guy wasn't one to go through the life of everyone he stopped at some point while being SheZow.

"Guess he got bored," whispered Guy.

"Isn't that Kelly?" yelled Glenda standing up.

Guy frowned as he watched the screen, most especially he watched Kelly. She seemed way too calm. This perhaps had to do with the fact that Fibberrachee was way too much of an amateur in terms of kidnapping. Guy would have laughed at the lame attempt of frightening his sister. However this still unsettled Guy as he knew at least one of the hostages should be acting compulsively, but all seemed relatively calm…unless…

"Guy!" he heard Glenda shout making him turn to her.

"This is a job best suited for a super hero don't you think?" said Guy.

"That's your sister up there!" yelled Glenda gesturing the TV. "You can't just sit and do nothing."

"This is SheZow business Glen," said Maz taking her shoulders. "It's better if we just wait and…"

Glenda pushed Maz, "I don't know about you, but I ain't staying here to watch my friend possibly die at the hands of a badly dressed bald guy."

With that she rushed out slamming the door behind her. Inside the room Maz sighed and turned to Guy who simply shrugged at her antics.

"We now have to save two girls instead of one," said Maz putting on his dark mask.

"It's a good thing though," replied Guy. "Now we get to dress in silence and not have to worry about witnesses."

Maz nodded hurried to get ready.

* * *

Glenda made her way to the roof. She was lucky enough to run into the only set of stairs this place apparently had that led there. Who knew TV stations were so hard to wade around? Snapping her head back to the situation, Glenda moved slowly towards Fibberrachee.

He had his kidnapped on the edge of the building. How had he managed to –without weapons- drag all these people here? It was Glenda's guess. Didn't that weird guy in the news say Fibberrachee had some sort of mind control thingy? Well if she handled that she certainly could free everyone from mind control. Yes! That was it!

Glenda slowly stood and rushed to hide behind an air conditioning vent that was big enough to hide her and close enough to the hostages.

"SheZow!" screamed Fibberrachee. "Are you just going to leave your fans?"

"The only one leaving this joint is you," said a squeaky female voice.

Glenda rose a little from her hiding spot to see the after mentioned super heroine flying just off the edge. Fibberrachee mustn't have planned that as he stumbled back before regaining his composure.

"What is it? Got too bored in your mom's basement?" asked the pink clad heroine with a smile on her lips.

Fibberrachee growled, "SheZow! You're gonna REGRET ever sending me to that basement IN THE FIRST PLACE."

SheZow cleaned her ears, "I thought that by now that little squeal would be over."

"Nu-uh SheZow, I have finally come up with the best plan to DEFEAT YOU," said the ex super star doing some odd dance move.

SheZow rolled her eyes at the ex star, "Okay surprise me."

Fibberrachee smirked and pulled at his red jacket revealing the blue mind controlling gem to SheZow. Her eyes grew wide as Fibberrachee used his gem to order his hostages, "Go get her MY MINIONS."

SheZow dove for the gem but was stopped by the mob of mind controlled people. Glenda watched in awe as SheZow pushed people away and tried to focus on not harming them while still managing to keep her gaze on Fibberrachee. Glenda walked out of her corner to see if she could go near Fibberrachee and remove the gem, but bumped with someone along the way.

"Shush," said the male with wires all over his body. His face was covered by a black mask and his clothes were tangled with wires and other decorations that seem to not match at all.

"Who are…"

"I said shush," whispered the boy. "I have to get a good angle for this."

Sticking his tongue out the boy suddenly jumped and rushed to Fibberrachee using a table cloth to cover the ex star's eyes.

As he struggled with the newcomer, Glenda decided this would be a good opportunity to try and get the gem and everyone out of the mind control. She quickly rushed to Fibberrachee and saw the eyes of the boy widen as she reached for the gem. However Glenda only got as close as touching the surface when Fibberrachee pushed her making her tumble and loose her balance on the edge.

Glenda tried to regain her balance and flailed her arms before Fibberrachee pushed the boy off and threw the cloth towards her. Glenda finally gasped and screamed as gravity gave away allowing her to fall off the roof.

Glenda closed her eyes. This is how her life would end, wind on her face as she plummet to the ground. Possibly, her father watching from the ground as his only child dived to their imminent death? She only hoped it was as swift as she suspected because she didn't want to suffer much through it.

However that train of thought stopped as soon as Glenda felt warm arms picking her up and the wind stop. Catching her breath she looked up to meet eye to eye with the pink clad heroine, SheZow. Glenda swallowed as she stared at the super heroine who seemed to be more concern with making words that Glenda couldn't understand or hear.

"Are you okay?" she finally heard the squeaky voice asked for what she assumed was the hundredth time.

Slowly Glenda nodded and pulled SheZow even closer until her head collided against the heroine's chest. She heard SheZow's quick intake of breath but only increased her grip on the heroine's cape. She didn't even feel when they got to solid ground or how SheZow spoke to the strange boy from before. However she did notice other things, like when SheZow started to massage her hair or how SheZow pulled her further in trying to sooth her.

"Tie him up Backstage Lad," said SheZow. "The MDPD will handle him afterwards."

Backstage Lad rushed to do his job when SheZow finally allowed Glenda to touch the solid ground and turned her to face her.

"Feeling better now?" asked the heroine moving Glenda's hair away from her face.

Glenda nodded and let go of the heroine's back, "I'm okay. Thanks for saving me."

SheZow smiled, "No problem."

"SheZow!" yelled Backstage Lad. "Fibberrachee is tied up and everyone is out of mind control. Kelly wants to talk to you though."

Glenda turned to SheZow and smiled, "I…better join the rest of the people. My dad probably saw that on TV and he might get a little…"

SheZow nodded, "You should, and get a medic to check up on you. Never mind the police might force you."

Glenda giggled and twirled a piece of hair around her finger, "Thanks again."

SheZow dismissed it with her gloved hand, "No prob…" Her sentenced stopped as she felt soft lips on her cheek.

Glenda backed away, "A thank you present." She lowered her head and rushed out of the roof.

Meanwhile SheZow, Backstage Lad and Kelly watched in astonishment.

"That was so weird," said Backstage Lad. "And cliché."

"Tell me about it," said Kelly turning to her brother whose eyes had yet to settle on anything but the stairs.

Kelly snapped her fingers in front of his face, "Earth to SheZow. Come in SheZow."

SheZow blinked rapidly and turned to Kelly, however the next words to come out of his mouth were not what she expected.

"Glenda likes SheZow!"

* * *

 **I love guesses YAS! I also like proving them wrong *evil laugh* Yes, i did plan this weird little misunderstanding *more evil laugh* it adds to the drama...but this gives me a problem... this is supposed to be a three-shot and idk if it'll end up being one...imma try my best to**

 **1) update sooner (** **ironically my biggest feud with this chapter was Maz's costume and name *screams internally)**

 **2) keep it to three chapters like I intended (even if that mean next chapter will be extra long)**

 **tell me you guys dont really mind the extra long chapter. Anyway i hope you guys enjoyed it. ciao :)**


End file.
